Closure
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Set after Jane kills Hoyt, the two best friends drift apart at a time they need each other the most. Sweet Rizzles. Re-post.


Jane was settled in their usual booth at the Dirty Robber, sipping a beer, not even trying to pay attention to Korsak and Frost debating their theories about the latest case. Maura was sitting across from her, unusually quiet.

It had been a week since Jane's birthday. Hoyt and his guard were dead, Jane and Maura were alive. Jane was still agonizing over putting Maura in danger, when, against her better judgment, she had leaned over to hear what Hoyt had to say. When she had seen the blood gush out of Maura's neck, she remembered the blinding rage that made her head butt her assailant. She had saved them both, but she didn't remember thinking that way. At that moment, she'd realized she would die without Maura in her life.

Jane looked up and her gaze stopped on the faint red line on Maura's neck. A lump grew in her throat and she tried to swallow it down with her beer. She made eye contact with Maura, and had to look away. She pretended to get absorbed in her partner's conversation while blinking away the tears that welled up in her eyes. She ordered another bottle and set down her empty one next to the other three.

Maura grabbed her hand and spoke just loud enough for Jane to hear : "Jane, that's enough. Let me take you home."

Jane sighed: "I don't need..."

"I know." Maura interrupted. "*I* need to talk to you."

Jane's heart skipped a beat, not knowing whether to panic or to hope. The haze of the alcohol dulled her emotions though, and she just let Maura help her get up. Maura left a twenty on the table and gave Frost and Korsak an apologetic look. They both nodded.

The Prius was quiet as ever, barely masking the silence between the two women. Neither was uncomfortable though, Jane lost in her thoughts, and Maura politely waiting for Jane to come out of her daze. The doctor looked over at Jane, and saw her eyes shine in the dark. Sensing Maura's eyes on her, Jane couldn't help but look at her back, and tears finally rolled down her cheeks. She clenched her teeth and looked back down at her lap, not able to stop the flood. Still driving, Maura reached over and squeezed her hand, looking straight ahead at the road.

Jane sobbed most of the way to her apartment, holding on to Maura's hand. She lifted it up to her face and held it to her lips to kiss it, inhaling the familiar scent of morgue chemicals and expensive moisturizer.

Maura parked on the street in her usual spot. She unbuckled them both, waiting for Jane to compose herself.

"May I come up?"

Jane threw her head back on the seat and took a long breath through her mouth. She nodded yes. She stepped out without looking at Maura, afraid she'd start crying again.

Jane locked the door behind them. She kicked her boots off and headed to the bathroom while Maura plopped down on the couch.

Maura's heart was racing. Ever since Hoyt, she'd had trouble sleeping, but was trying her best to act normal around Jane. She didn't want to make Jane feel bad about the incident, knowing the detective blamed herself for it. Jane had been distant however, and Maura needed to find a way to make it better. When Jane had finally broken down in the car, Maura had fought the urge to stop the car and pull Jane into her arms, comfort her and make everything better. It was an impulse she wasn't familiar with, and she needed time to analyze it.

Now, sitting on Jane's couch, she felt a huge relief wash over her. Maura painfully, desperately missed Jane. Jane's meltdown meant that maybe they could mend their way to recovery, and they could be best friends again. Maura realized then that her insomnia wasn't so much about Hoyt as it was about worrying about Jane. She could cry over it, but was too exhausted to conjure a tear. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Jane ran cold water over her face. She looked down at the scar in her palm, then looked in the mirror at the thin line on her neck. The red around it was still visible, but would be gone in another week of so. Hoyt was dead. Maura was sitting on her couch, waiting for her to come out and talk. She'd expect answers. Like why she had been so distant, after what they'd been through, when they both needed a friend the most.

The detective had been avoiding being alone with the doctor, afraid she would be unable to resist the urge to hold her, kiss her. After Hoyt had almost killed them, Jane had let her feelings for Maura surface, and she felt like she was suffocating from not being able to act on them. She had tried to make it easier by avoiding situations where she would have been tempted.

She buried her face in a clean towel and came out into the living room.

Maura had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. Jane took a few steps and kneeled in front of Maura. Her head was resting to her right, exposing the cut on her neck. Maura's had been a little deeper, and it was still slightly raised. She looked at the scar, and at Maura's relaxed face. A faint frown was painted on her brow, and her lips were slightly parted. Jane stared at Maura's mouth, noticing how perfect her lipstick was, even at the end of the day. She remembered kissing Maura's hand in the car, feeling her fingers against her lips. Jane's mind suddenly flashed to a vision of Maura writhing under her, naked, moaning her name, Jane capturing her lips to swallow her cries as she came undone.

Maura opened her eyes. Jane didn't move and held her gaze.

"I miss you." Maura whispered, her voice strangled with emotion.

They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Jane pushed Maura back against the couch, mashing their lips hard together, never breaking contact. Maura grabbed a fistful of dark hair in one hand, while the other was reaching around Jane's waist to pull her closer into her. Jane cupped Maura's cheek and was devouring the doctor's lips, kissing and mashing them. She pushed Maura's mouth open with her own and thrusted her tongue in as far as she could. Maura's passion had flared up just as quickly and she snaked her tongue forward to meet Jane's.

Eyes squeezed shut, Jane was pressing her body against Maura, and was grinding her hips into the doctor in a slow and steady rhythm, grunting with each thrust. Maura broke the kiss, breathing fast and deep, her lips swollen and lipstick smeared around her mouth. She looked down at their bodies and grabbed Jane's ass, pulling Jane closer, bucking her hips up to meet her.

Jane felt a burning surge in her core, and leaned down to capture Maura's lips again. This time, she glided over them, wet and open, mingling their juices, painting her mouth with her tongue. Jane's left hand roamed lower, cupping Maura's heavy breast and kneading it hard through her blouse. Maura moaned and arched into Jane's touch, feeling her body igniting with raw lust.

Frustrated by the barrier, Jane grabbed the front of Maura 's blouse and yanked on the silky fabric, popping the row of buttons that was holding it closed. Maura gasped, and watched Jane pull her bra aside before clamping her mouth down on her nipple. Jane hummed in appreciation. Maura cried out, throwing her head back into the couch. She snapped back up to look down at Jane feasting on her breast, moaning with each flick of tongue.

Jane couldn't hold back anymore, and pulled her shirt and tank top over her head all at once. She looked down at Maura while unzipping her slacks.

"Take it off... Take it all OFF!" She ordered.

One foot out of her pants and underwear already, she grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her up, quickly unzipping the back of her skirt and hooking her thumbs on the sides of her panties. She pushed everything down and Maura stepped out of it while Jane was sucking on her neck, undoing Maura's designer's bra in the back. Maura returned the favor by taking care of Jane's cotton sports bra. Standing and naked, they hugged fiercely, taking in the feeling of their warm skin against each other. Their hands roamed and sailed over the hills and valleys of their bodies, grasping handful of flesh and kneading it.

Their lips found each other again, covering increasingly more territory, from their mouths to their jaw, ear and neck. Jane nuzzled into Maura's magnificent hair, taking in the scent, running her fingers through it, grabbing it and pulling Maura's head back to get more access to her neck. Jane ran her flattened tongue along the doctor's jaw and neck, tasting her warm, soft skin, raking it with her teeth. She went around the healing cut, and focused on the other side. Maura was panting, and her legs threatened to buckle from the overwhelming stimulation.

She grabbed Jane's arms and guided her into the bedroom, moving slow enough not to break contact. When the back of her knees finally bumped into the edge of the bed, Maura laid down, and Jane crawled up between her parted leg, covering Maura's body with kisses all the way up to her neck.

Jane looked down at Maura's face, and their eyes locked onto each other. They both looked serious, heavy lidded, pupils dilated by desire. Their lips were parted, breathing heavily, their arousal painted on their faces. Jane started grinding down on Maura, feeling her wetness spreading on her own curls.

Propping herself up on one elbow by Maura's side, she reached down between Maura's legs, who spread them wide in anticipation. Jane's long fingers glided into Maura's juices, over her clit and down to the edge of her opening, and the detective bit her lower lip at the incredible sensation. She went back and forth slowly, as Maura's body arched up desperately above the mattress into her touch. She circled the soaked opening several times before sliding three fingers inside, and Maura whimpered in delight.

Jane shifted to straddle Maura's right thigh, and sat down on it, sliding back and forth on her own juices. Sensing Jane's need, Maura lifted her leg up, and slid her hand between Jane and her thigh. She slipped inside easily, and flattened her palm to cover Jane's clit.

Jane's head dropped against Maura's shoulder and she inhaled sharply when she felt Maura filling her up. She started rocking harder and faster, and her own hand worked inside Maura to match her rhythm.

Panting heavily, Jane was quickly approaching the edge, and clenched her teeth in anticipation. Maura was bucking her hips rapidly, holding on to Jane's back with her free hand, whimpering and moaning, ready to crash.

Maura came first, crying out Jane's name, arched high, hovering above the bed. Jane felt Maura's muscled tighten around her fingers, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She opened her mouth wide, but no sound came out, and her breathing stopped. Everything went still, except the twitching of her clit against Maura's palm, and the clenching of her inner walls.

After a few beats, they came back down, and slowly pulled their hands free. Jane rolled over to Maura's side. She looked down at Maura's neck and ran a shaky finger along the cut.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Kiss it." Maura lifted her head up and presented her neck to Jane.

Jane smiled and pressed her lips to the scar.

"All better." She nodded at Jane. "I need you back now."

Jane closed her eyes in relief. She sighed and opened them again.

"I missed you too." She whispered in Maura's ear. She snuggled into Maura's side and pulled the covers over them.


End file.
